


Marble Sculptures

by imhyunsiks (michaelscofields)



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelscofields/pseuds/imhyunsiks
Summary: ❝ Even if I meet a raging wild wave,I'll never stop swimming to you,I'm swimming all day. ❞CastKaya Scodelario as Kaira Ivers · Nightbird - Stevie NicksIm Hyunsik as himself · Lost Stars - Adam LevineHan Yeri as Min YunsooPaige Spara as Iris IversSeo Eunkwang as himselfJosh Holloway as Markus IversShin Donggeun "Peniel" as himselfThe rest of BTOB as themselvesPlaylisthome is far away - epik high ; paradise - coldplay ; at the end - lee changsub ; how to save a life - the fray ; only love - pvris ; mind over matter - young the giant ; outta time - oasis ; it's okay - btob ·





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I am in no way affiliated with the actors, Hyunsik or any other BTOB member.
> 
> Warnings:  
> This story will contain cursing, among others. Read at your own risk.
> 
> A/N:  
> I write my stories in English even tho it isn't my first language so I apologize in advance if you see any grammatical error.  
> This, of course, is a slow-burn story. You gotta go big or go home.  
> It takes place in 2017.  
> And I think that's pretty much it, hope y'all enjoy the reading!

Late rays of sun passed through the crystal clear windows, gracefully trying to hit the girls' faces when the buildings that escorted the busy streets of the city weren't tall or thick enough to stop them. It wasn't a hot day but it felt hotter than it should be considering the time of the year.

Kaira Ivers closed her eyes, resting her head back against the seat. Spending a Sunday with her sister left her more tired than usual. Iris Ivers was the a-bit-too-energetic member of the family. Kaira supposed that was a tribute her old sister had inherited from their mother. Iris always had something planned to do with her, it didn't matter if it was a trip to another city or a simple date at a café.

Sometimes, Kaira wanted to be a little bit more like her, to be ready to do something crazy whenever she could. Then, she remembered her sister had decided to choose their father's path, the one he wanted by all means his daughters to follow. It was easier for Iris, she hadn't been forced to do something for living that she didn't want to, she loved being a lawyer. 

Markus Ivers had pictured a perfect future for his kids, and, at first, everything seemed to work out just as planned. However, when Kaira finished high school, she had a quite different vision about her future. To Markus, her younger daughter took her life choices lightly, and he hadn't been willing to let her reckless decisions determine her life. 

"We're almost here, sleeping beauty." Iris' funny voice broke the silence as she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, waiting for the traffic light to open.

Kaira slowly opened her eyes, her hand up her forehead to avoid direct contact with sunlight. "I wasn't asleep I was just thinking. And resting. I'm tired today."

"Thinking? About what? Any plans for the next time we meet?" Iris rhetorically asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Not exactly. I promised I'd take care of it but I still have a whole week to think about it. Give me a break." She softly chuckled, looking at her sister, who returned the look for a second before the traffic light's green color indicated she could turn to the right.

Iris frowned. She had seen that face before. Her little sister had something in mind bothering her. "Kaira, if you have financial problems, I'm helping this time. And I'm not asking, I'm informing you. You're not hiding things like that from me again."

She shook her head, looking through the window at the led lights of the signals some stores began to turn on. "I have no financial problems, Iris. I get paid enough at the museum, actually."

"So what is it? Problems with your co-workers?" Iris went through one last traffic light before they entered the street Kaira's house was located. "We've been all day together and yet you haven't told me anything meaningful about your week. You've been acting weird."

Kaira took her time to respond, but when she did she sounded emotionless. "I saw dad the other day."

"You what?" The older Ivers turned off the engine in front of her sister's house with a shocked expression. "What was he even doing here? I thought he was on a business trip with Haeil."

Kaira shrugged. Markus and Iris were close. Following suit, Iris worked with him since she graduated. Haeil was their father's old friend and associate. Decades ago, the two of them set up a modest company, the Park & Ivers law firm. They had a greater success than they expected and their law firm became quite known in the advocacy world. Iris and Haeil's son were now the second heads in charge of the office their fathers had in Seoul.

Iris turned in her seat to face her sister better. "Did you guys share any words?" 

"No. I was waiting for the bus to come and I don't think he saw me. But if he did, he's got good at pretending." Kaira replied, notable bitterness in her tone.

"You could have gone to him, maybe talk things out? I'm sure he would have agreed." Iris said with caution. Markus and Kaira's issues made her feel like Switzerland. She understood both points of view and she had a strong opinion on who was right and who wasn't that right. But she knew very well that their mother would hate to see them like this, and since she was no longer in the picture, she had to be Switzerland.

" _He_  should come to me, not the other way around." Kaira touched her temples, her classic headache was starting. A big part of her wished she hadn't seen her father at all, that way she wouldn't have been thinking about it for half a week. She wondered though what would have been Markus' reaction if she did go to see him. She'd never know. "Anyways, you should go. It's getting late and you need to get home tonight, not tomorrow." She took her keys out of her jeans pocket and reached down for her backpack.

Iris laughed, turning on the engine. She waited for her sister to get ready before throwing herself into her arms. "If you want to skype, you know when to find me. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"I will." Kaira said as she pulled away from her to open the door. She put her bag up her shoulder and stepped out.

"Hey Kaira!" Iris called, making her turn around and poke her head inside the car. "I love you. Happy birthday again."

Kaira smiled, her tiny dimples softly showing up. "Thanks, Iris. Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Early morning wind surrounded the village, from the mountain to the sea. Slight shivers ran down the boy's body, making him regret, again, his clothing choice. He would never get used to that weather no matter how many years he had lived there or how many times he visited it now.

He took one quick puff of his cigarette and threw it away, heading to the wooden house in front of him. He didn't need to ring the doorbell, he had a pair of keys, but he wanted it to be a surprise. There was no response, no sound except for the sea and the crushing of waves against rocks. He started to think there was no one at home until he heard steps approaching.

An elder woman in an apron opened the door in a rush. "Sweetheart, what t-"

"Hello, grandma." The boy smiled, opening his arms.

"... Hyunsik!" The woman instantly took him by the arms and dragged him inside with the kindest of the smiles drawn on her face. "Oh, son. Why didn't you call? I did not know you were coming. If I knew you both were coming, I would have cleaned up the house. Is everything okay?"

There was a noticeable fatigue on her voice. She sounded tired. The dark circles under her eyes hadn't grown bigger since the last time he saw her, but they hadn't gone one bit either. She looked tired. And he hated it.

"Yes, grandma. Everything is fine, I just wanted to suprise you." He took off his coat and placed it in a chair. "Is Eunha here too?"

The grandmother disappeared inside the kitchen while he knelt down the small fireplace, rubbing his hands. "She stayed last night and went to town hours ago for a meeting. That is why I thought you were her." She came back with a cup and a teapot. It wasn't until then when Hyunsik noticed the smell of roses around the living room that came from the kitchen. "You take this. It will warm you up."

"I see. Thank you." He stood up and took the cup before he sat in the couch. Hyunsik expected her to scold him for not wearing the proper clothes, but she just joined him and watched him drink his tea.

"Grandma, I know we speak every week, but you always avoid the question through the phone. How are you really doing?" He left the cup down the table and turned to face the woman.

She sighed. Now she knew the reason why he came all the way there. "I am okay, honey. I told your sister yesterday. I am... as fine as I can be."

Hyunsik took her hand and squeezed it. "How was grandpa this week? I thought of visiting him today before I go back."

"He had his moments but he had a very good week. He-" the woman took a deep breath "He remembered our anniversary date."

"That's good, grandma. Really good."

She felt her grandson's arm around her shoulders. "Hyunsik, I wonder every day what will happen to him. They want everyone out. What am I gonna do then?" She closed her eyes.

"Nothing is happening to him. Nothing, okay? I've already discussed the lawyers thing with Eunha, but I can talk to her again when she comes back. We're taking care of it so you don't need to worry about this. You've already done enough. Just enjoy your time with grandpa. That's all you need to think about."

"The world is painfully unfair- her voice cracked- "We never wanted to be a burden for you or anyone."

"Don't say that. We'll get through this." Hyunsik and Eunha couldn't stand when their grandparents, the ones who raised and took care of them since they were children, felt like that. Now it was only their grandmother, but it hurt the same. They owed everything to their elders, they were just returning what once was given to them. Hyunsik went to pick his coat and took something out of a hidden pocket, then handed it to the woman. "I want you to have this. I've been saving it for a time now."

With watery eyes, she took it. It was a folded envelope. She carefully opened it. "Oh no, sweetheart..." She raised on her feet to give it back, shaking her head.

Hyunsik stepped back, kindly denied with his head. "I won't take a no for an answer. I'm giving it to you. But before you try to refuse again, Eunha and I have spoken about it. This is something I saved for you and grandpa in case something happens and none of us can afford it in that moment."

She leaned forward, hugging her not-so-tiny kid tight. He held her and patted her back. A short but meaningful hug.

"How am I going to repay you for this, huh? You make it more difficult for me every time." She said, joking.

"You just did." He replied, pointing at the empty cup of tea.


	3. Chapter 3

_1:29pm 》``I'm going to the grocery. You want anything? I can pass by later´´ - Iris._

_2:58pm 》 `@i_ivers and @silver_light_eunkwang liked your post´_

_2:59pm 》 `@silver_light_eunkwang commented: "stop feeding my dogs, they're gonna leave me for you and your food!!"´_

_4:00pm 》 YouTube Recommendations - `PSOV: S3 ✈ SOON.´ Go check his latest video now!_

_5:44pm 》 ``You really thought i missed your birthday? We definitely celebrate this weekend, girl! See you tomorrow, i'm staying at my boyfriend's tonight. GN <3´´  - Yunsoo._

Kaira's phone fell from the dinning table to the living room's purple carpet. The noise startled her. She had been so invested in her drawings for the past hours that when she looked at the time, she noticed she had skipped lunch and was almost time for dinner. She sighed at the realization and got up to clean the mess that the place was. She looked down at her drawings and the pictures around them. She was doing a better job than she first thought. It wasn't exactly like her, but the paintings looked like a softer, more vulnerable version of her mother. Bright and beautiful. Kaira knelt to put the photos back in the album. This was, by far, the biggest and best project she had worked on till the date, and probably the most valuable. It was something she had kept away from everyone, including her sister. It was only for herself.

Kaira quickly put everything in the box she had below her desktop. She was craving hamburger, and luckily that day she wasn't wearing her pyjama yet, so all she had to do was picking her bag and jacket. She locked the door and glanced across the front yard, at her neighbor's house. It became a habit. The three of them shared a short path and a gate made of iron-bars that leaded to the actual street. Sometimes Kaira would meet his pets there. But the lights were off now. _'He must be out'_ , she thought. She put on her earphones and played some music as she headed to the fast food restaurant.

She looked through the glass door. There were only a couple with kids and a few loners around. She saw her favorite table available so she decided to stay. She entered, grabbing a menu from the expositor even knowing she was going to end up ordering the same thing she always ordered. Which was exactly what she did.

As she was waiting for her food, longer than usual, she took out her phone. She had notifications.

 

_6:17pm 》 -to Iris- ``Sorry, Iris. I was busy at home. Thanks for the offer tho, you probably bought me something anyways. I call you tomorrow. Goodnight, love you.´´_

_6:18pm 》 `you liked @silver_light_eunkwang's comment´_

_6:19pm 》 `you replied to @silver_light_eunkwang's comment: "let them"´_

_6:21pm 》 -to Yunsoo- ``I just read this Min, my bad. So another party night... Have you and my sister planned this together? You know what? No need to answer, I just answered myself. See you tomorrow. Have f-_

 

A soft tap on her right shoulder made her look away from the phone. She looked up and got a bit confused when she saw a person who wasn't the bartender asking her to take off her earphones. It was a guy with dark hair and tanned skin.

"I don't mean to bother but my phone has died and I was wondering if you had, by any chance, a phone charger I could bollow for five minutes." The stranger pointed at his phone and smiled, his eyes almost disappearing behind his round glasses.

"Uhm, yeah, I think so. Let me check." Kaira took off the left earphone and rummaged inside her bag. Kleenex, keys, painkillers, promotional papers from work, but no phone charger. She turned towards the guy, scrunching her nose. "It seems like I forgot it at home. I'm sorry."

His smile didn't disappear. "It's okay, don't worry. Thank you." He bowed once and walked away, his briefcase and his long coat dancing between the seats.

Kaira bowed back. She wanted to offer him her phone in case it was an emergency, but the thought vanished as she watched the stranger say goodbye to the bartender then walk out of the restaurant. She shrugged, going back to her stuff.

Kaira ate her food in silence, looking through the window and playing that dumb game she loved where she made up people's conversations. The square, unlike the restaurant, was concurred. There was an old couple sat by a fountain, with what she assumed were their grandchildren. The kids seemed annoyed. In Kaira's mind, the kids wanted to go to the zoo but the grandparents didn't. _'They are kept captive there, why don't we go to the countryside instead, where they live freely?'_ She laughed to herself.

She finished her food and cleared the table. Her phone rang once. It was her sister. She was at Kaira's. Kaira shook her hand as a goodbye and left the place, dialing Iris' number. _`Don't worry, dummy. I'm back from work and decided to show up.´_ was all she said. Kaira stopped by the nearest store and bought some beer. She felt something was off. Iris would show up anytime except after work. Besides, wasn't  Wednesday her free day? She finally turned the corner and saw her big sister leaning on her car.

"Kai!" Iris came to receive her, blowing a kiss in her direction. "Where were you? Yunsoo hasn't arrived yet?"

Loosely, Kaira raised and closed her hand pretending she did catch the kiss. "She's sleeping at her boyfriend's house and I was lazy so I went out for dinner." She crossed the bars gate, that for some reason none of them ever closed, taking the keys out of her bag. "Is everything okay? I'm pretty sure you were not working today."

The neighbor's lights were now on.

"And you're right, I didn't work today. The phone call was a way to get you here sooner." Iris laughed, following her. "Today was, how would you say it? Chaotic. We had a visit this afternoon. Well, it was you who they were looking for, actually."

"Me?" Kaira frowned. "Don't say Aunt Jessica."

"Jesus, no. I wouldn't open if it was her." Iris stated, nodding with her head in her car's direction. Just then, as her little sister opened the door, a boy in a hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans stepped out of the car. "Much better."

Kaira frowned, slowly turning around. "I'm sure of t-"

"Boo!"

Kaira went silent. It took her a few seconds to comprehend the situation. A sigh of shock left her mouth. It was near 7:30pm on a daily basis. She arrived home from having dinner all alone and being off all day. She had seen, though, a YouTube notification, but she hadn't bothered to check it. As she could see, she had missed a lot by skipping that video. Because now, Peniel Shin, her old friend from high school, whom she never had the guts to contact to directly after he left to the States, was right before her eyes. All the feelings she had for him hit her. He had always been an important friend to her in the past, and she realized that all she wanted right there, in that moment, was one of his hugs.


End file.
